The invention concerns a method for the control of a transmission of a motor vehicle.
A common procedure for shifting the gear ratio in an automatic clutch is the method referred to as xe2x80x9coverrun shiftingxe2x80x9d. In this method, a first clutch, which is initially in the engaged state, is opened, that is, is driven into the disengage state, under the control of a first specified pattern of control pressures. Simultaneously, or nearly so a second clutch, which is initially in the disengaged stated, is driven towards the engaged state, and more specifically into a slipping condition that just precedes the fully engaged state a second specified pattern of control pressures. The pressure patterns controlling the clutches involved in the shifting operation are determined and controlled by an electronic control unit and are applied to the clutches by electromagnetic positioning devices.
In overrun shifting the control pressure applied to the initially disengaged clutch is initially reduced by a holding pressure that is dependent upon the fluid filling of the initially engaged clutch and to a shift-pressure level that places the initially disengaged clutch into the slipping condition. Because of the lessening of the clutch control pressure to the shift-pressure level, the power transfer capability of the disengaged clutch is continuously reduced and the input speed of rotation of the transmission correspondingly begins to deviate to an increasing degree from the synchronous input speed of rotation of the preceding actual gear ratio, that is, from the synchronous input speed of rotation in the xe2x80x9coldxe2x80x9d gear position.
The time at which the transmission input rotational speed deviates from the synchronous transmission input rotational speed of the preceding gear ratio is designated as the xe2x80x9crelease timexe2x80x9d of the clutches and represents the instant at which the driver subjectively makes a change in the driving conditions of the motor vehicle, specifically, a shift in the gear ratio of the transmission. An example of such is the sequence of operations following a xe2x80x9ckick-downxe2x80x9d, wherein the control pressure applied to the disengaged clutch is reduced, accompanied by a reduction in a take-off drive moment, followed by the actual gear shift into the desired new gear ratio. In this example, the synchronization of the transmission input rotational speed is initiated by the increasing power transfer capability of the engaged clutch.
The xe2x80x9cqualityxe2x80x9d of the shifting process may be increased for the period following the release time by control of the gradient in the transmission input rotational speed, which is dependent upon the control pressure applied to the initially disengaged clutch, so as to provide a time span during which the input rotational speed may approach the synchronous input rotational speed for the new transmission ratio.
Increasing requests for improved quality of shifting and for increased spontaneity in shifting has increased the demands on the shifting control mechanisms, such as the software controlling an automatic transmission. The general approach taken to meet these increased requirements is to move the xe2x80x9crelease timexe2x80x9d of the transmission input speed of rotation closer to the beginning of each shift operation.
The method of reducing the interval between the initiation of a shift operation and the xe2x80x9crelease timexe2x80x9d of the transmission input speed has inherent problems, however. For example, the release time often wanders away from the selected time as a result of tolerances, scattering, and further negative influences, such as, for instance, frictional values which change their characteristics during the time of operation, and./or ongoing component wear. As a result, ease of shifting becomes poorer and the spontaneity of operation of the automatic transmission by the driver is impaired. Although there have been efforts to maintain a constant release time for the transmission input speed of rotation, nearly all of the solutions that have been considered have significant associated costs in labor and money, and none have provided satisfactory results.
Thus, it is the purpose of the present invention to provide a method by with which the release time of an automatic transmission can be adjusted over the life time of the automatic transmission, so that the release time occurs as nearly as possible at the beginning of a shifting operation and at a constant specified time.
In accordance with the invention, this purpose is achieved with a method for the control of a transmission of a motor vehicle following the principles of this invention.
According to the present invention, the pattern of control pressures applied to an initially disengaged shifting element may be adapted in a manner dependent upon the deviation between a specified transmission release time and an actual transmission release time so that the actual release time for a given shift operation can be held constant during the entire operational life of the transmission and so that the change in transmission input rotational speed occurs at the specified release time or within a period that includes the specified release time.
The transmission release time can be made to occur at the start of a shift operation, thereby permitting a high degree of spontaneity in shifting by the driver and an increased quality of shifting operation. Also, scattering and tolerance degradation cause by the wear of transmission components which would negatively effect the transmission shifting operations can be specifically compensated for over the operational life of the transmission.
Moreover, in the case of multiple gear changes, that is, in the event of a sequence of gear changes as a single operation, the synchronous release time of a shifting element of a each shifting operation can be adjusted to the actual synchronous time of a shifting element of the preceding shifting operation. As a result, the dead time before the increase in transmission input rotational speed in each shift operation after the first shift operation will be reduced and the sequential increases in transmission input rotational speed with appear to a driver to be continuous.